Various items include adjustable webs or straps. For example, a backpack includes shoulder straps or webs that may be adjusted so that they conform to a user's preferences. Additionally, various helmets include adjustable straps connected to a chin strap that may be adjusted to provide a snug, yet comfortable, fit for a wearer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional web-adjustment system 10. The system 10 includes a strap 12 adjustably connected to an adjustment member 14. The adjustment member 14 is known as a ladderlock, which is used to take up slack and tighten the strap 12 with respect to a user for a snug fit. Ladderlocks are configured to provide snug adjustment of webbing on a backpack, for example.
As shown in FIG. 1, the adjustment member 14 includes a main body 16 having web channels 18 formed at opposite ends. The channels 18 are configured to allow the strap 12 or straps to pass therethrough. The strap 12 slidably secures around horizontal bars or beams that define the web channels 18.
Current web-adjustment systems, such as ladderlocks, configured for use with such items as backpacks, are susceptible to shocks that may be transferred to the wearer or user. For example, as an individual runs with a backpack on, the running motion may cause the backpack to shift up and down or from side-to-side. The shock of this motion is translated to the wearer's back, shoulder, and/or arms, causing discomfort and/or fatigue, for example.